Pirates Of The Caribbean: A Father Returns
by Layoin
Summary: Jack See's on old friend of his Bootstrap Bill Turner, who is being held captive by a pirate that Jack had thought Dead. to save his friend he returns to Port Royal to ge Will for anothe advencher, but is that all? please R&R Chapter 13 now up.
1. Chapter 1

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
-A FATHER RETURNS-  
  
CHAPTER 1  
  
Carefully maneuvering his ship into the harbor Captain Jack Sparrow hummed his favorite song to himself. With a smile on his face he finally docked his ship in Tortuga and the anchor was lowered into the black murky water below.  
  
"Tie the ship up to the dock," he shouted at Gibbs and the others on board.  
  
"Aye Sir," Gibbs said grabbing the rope.  
  
Jack walked down to the deck and steppes onto the dock. He took a deep breath and smelled the air around him. It smelt of food and RUM! Which sounded good about now. He then turned and faced his crew fixing his hat.  
  
"Rest, Party, Drink, do as you like. We will rest here for the night and pick up what we need, especially rum."  
  
"Aye sir," the crew said to him as Gibbs shook his head, laughing in response to what Jack had just said, but knowing he was serious.  
  
Jack shook his head and walked on down the dock. The only thing on his mind right now was the sweet smell of his beloved rum that he yearned for. Jack made his way to the first pub he found and ordered his rum. Sitting by himself in the corner of the room he listened to the other sailors and pirates talk. He watched as they drank and danced drunkenly with the girls in the pub.  
  
{I need to find myself a girl.} He thought to himself taking another swig of his rum. His ear then caught the conversation of two sailors. Carefully, Jack listened in.  
  
"I saw it with me own two eyes," The first one said.  
  
"Sam, you only have one eye," the second responded.  
  
"True, but I know I saw him Keith."  
  
"Are you sure you saw what you saw?" Keith asked.  
  
"I know it's hard to believe, but I saw him, I saw bootstrap Bill and there is no question about it."  
  
When the man said that name, Jack sprayed his mouth full of rum out over the table and wiped his mouth on his sleeve.  
  
{What a waste of good rum} he thought bitterly.  
  
The two sailors looked at him dumbfounded. Jack got up, grabbed his chair and took out his mug, and sat down next to the two men.  
  
"Did I hear you right mate?" Jack asked.  
  
"If its what I said about old Bootstrap Bill then you heard right." Sam retorted.  
  
Jack looked at him a moment, then placed his hands on the table next to his mug. "Bootstrap Bill, I thought he was killed!" Jack stated while picking up his mug.  
  
"And that he was," Keith responded giving Sam a dirty look.  
  
"But he didn't die," Sam said raising his voice in anger.  
  
"Where did you see him?" Jack questioned, wanting to know more.  
  
"I was sailing on a ship with my captain just three days ago when another ship pasted us. When I happened to look over at the passing ship, I saw Bootstrap Bill being thrown in the brig. Just ask any other member of the Whirlwind and they'll say the same thing," Sam said, mater of factly, sipping his drink once he was finished.  
  
Confused about a lot of things he had heard, Jack stroked his chin, but was willing to believe the man. "Your sure you saw this ay?" Jack asked again.  
  
"He's crazy! Don't listed to him," Keith replied.  
  
"I am not crazy, I know what I saw," Sam yelled at his friend.  
  
"You are too and." Keith began to say but stopped.  
  
Jack looked ant the two men, who were staring past him. Slowly, Jack turned around to see what they were looking at. There in the doorway of the pub stood Bootstrap Bill turner.  
  
"Bloody hell," Jack said in a low voice staring at the pirate.  
  
The three men watched him for a moment then Bootstrap Bill turned and walked away from the pub.  
  
"I told you I saw him." Sam shouted.  
  
Jack stood and made for the door, running out of the pub, but stopped quickly after exiting the dim lit building. The black hired captain looked around, but could not find a single sign saying ware Bootstrap Bill had gone, Jack looked around again but could not find the old pirate.  
  
"It was him." He said aloud. "I need to get Will" jack mumbled to himself as he then headed off to find his crew. 


	2. Chapter 2

Well I hope everyone who is reading this like's this. I want to thank the first three people who reviewed the first chapter. I'm still in the process of writing it down on paper so I'm not sure when I'll finish. But please review my story and tell me what you think. And I have to thank my beta reader for the help. Thanks Parolesss21! You should check out her stories there really good.  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
  
A FATHER RETURNS  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Jack found Gibbs drinking with the other members of the crew in a pub near by. He approached the table and interrupted Gibbs.  
  
"Gibbs we need to talk." Jack said ignoring the others. Gibbs looked up seeing that Jack was serious he got up and walked out side with him.  
  
"Now what this be about Jack?" Gibbs asked curious to what Jack had to say.  
  
Jack put his hand on Gibbs shoulder. "What if I told you that I saw old Bootstrap Bill, ay?" Jack spoke soberly eyeing his friend and crewmate.  
  
Gibbs looked at Jack and laughed heavily.  
  
"Old Bootstrap Bill" well I'd have to say you were daft," he said still laughing.  
  
"Well I did see him." Jack said removing his hand.  
  
Gibbs stopped laughing.  
  
"Your not serous are you Jack?" Gibbs chocked out.  
  
"Quite serous, now listen, I think we should either go look for Bootstrap Bill now or go get his son Will."  
  
"You are serous, but I."  
  
"No buts, trust me well go get Will first, then come back to Tortuga and look for Bootstrap, savvy?"  
  
"Sounds like a plan," Gibbs said.  
  
"Round up the crew and meet me on the Pearl, I want to take a good look around before we leave here." Jack said and left Gibbs out side the pub.  
  
Jack wondered down the road a bit and stopped when he heard voices further down the road and footsteps coming from behind him. He the jumped behind some barrels and listened.  
  
"We got Bootstrap for you captain," a man said  
  
"Good, don't let him escape this time you fools or you'll be answering to me sword!" The captain promised.  
  
"Yes Captain Black Beard"  
  
Jack's eyes widened in shock as the man said that name.  
  
{Black beard!} Sparrow thought to himself. {I thought he was killed} Jack mumbled to himself now paring through the barrels at his side.  
  
"Bring him to the ship," Black beard yelled at the two men.  
  
"Aye, Aye sir" The men said and dragged Bootstrap Bill down the road.  
  
Jack watched and waited until as Black Beard walked back into the darkness, before he slowly stood up.  
  
"That's intersecting," he said a little confused, still talking to himself. "This will make for in interacting advancer, and I'm sure Will want in, well I better go find my crew ay" Jack finished brushing himself off and going back down the road. But soon stopped.  
  
{Black Beard knows about his trashier.} Jack said in his head now remembering more of his past. {Which means that Will is in trouble. and me.} "I have to save Bootstrap," he said aloud.  
  
Jack thought to himself and pondered on what he would say to his crew. It was now late in the night and he knew they would not want to leave, but they needed to leave, they had to get Will as fast as they could, so they could return and get information. Finally he made it to his ship and his crew was waiting by the Pearl for him.  
  
"Ah my lovely crew," Jack said to them.  
  
"Why do you want us to leave so soon captain?" Anna Marie said annoyed at Jack for making them leave, when they had just recently arrived.  
  
"There's been a change in plan," he said raising his hand up. "Were making our way back to Port Royal to pick up another crew member."  
  
"Would this be that Will Turner?" Anna Marie said stepping up to the captain.  
  
"Yes it be him now get on the ship" Jack demanded, climbing onto the deck of the Black Pearl with his crew following. Jack went to the helm of the ship and carefully placed his hands on it.  
  
"Way anchor," he yelled at a crewmember who then began to pull up the anchor. Jack watched Anna Marie and she caught his eyes and glared at him.  
  
"You shall have to tell us what's going on sooner or later," she yelled to him.  
  
"Later it shall be." He said with a smile and then brought his ship back out into the deep dark ocean. 


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry again if this chapter has mistakes. Ill try to fix them later I just want to get my story up for all of you who are reading it. And thanks for reviewing.  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
  
A FATHER RETURNS  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Will sat on the dock and looked out into the deep waters and sighed. The cool ocean breeze hit his face as he closed his eyes. He then felt a hand touch his shoulder. Will turned his head around and there he saw his wife Elizabeth looking down at him. He smiled the looked back out into the ocean and she sat down next to him.  
  
"What's wrong Will?" she said to him in a southing voice.  
  
"Nothing," he said now looking at her.  
  
"Come on Will I know you better than that, I can tell when something is bothering you," she said placing her hand on his.  
  
"Its nothing I care to talk about," he said in a low voice removing his hand.  
  
"Then I shall guess," she said looking hard at Will.  
  
"You miss adventure." She said smiling at him. Will smiled back. He could not resist Elizabeth's lovely smile. "What there's more, you also miss Jack Sparrow, your friend." She said looking deep into his eyes. Will turned away from her and looked back at the water.  
  
"Its Captain Jack Sparrow," Will said with a haf smile. " And you always knew how to read me Elizabeth."  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot," she said reaching behind her into a pocket and pulling out a letter and handing it to Will. He took it and Elizabeth got up.  
  
"Ill see you back at the house," she said removing his hat and kissed his forehead. She placed his hat back on his head and left him by the dock.  
  
Will then looked back at the envelope. He knew it was from Jack because he usually sent him a letter to tell him about his advancers. Will then carefully opened it up and took the piece of paper out. He unfolded it and read it aloud.  
  
Will,  
  
How's marred life going for you? And how are you doing? Me I couldn't be doing better! Well I guess I could be doing better see I wouldn't mind the company of a woman. But hey I'm Captain Jack Sparrow! Anyway, I wanted to tell you that I saw someone you might be interested with. I never thought I would see that face again, but I can't tell you who. Ok, now let me get right down to the point. (Sorry I had a little to much rum which causes me to ramble on and I'm NOT drunk) I'm coming back to Port Royal for some business that well talk about when I get there. I should arrive in a couple of days, but as you know I can't stay long. My crew will stay on the Black Pearl and ill have to find you. Check the dock every day after resaving this letter. And tell Elizabeth I said Hi, savvy? Talk later.  
  
Your friend  
Captain Jack Sparrow  
  
Will smiled to him self and shuck his head. He wondered who Jack saw and why it involved him. Will then folded the peace of paper up and put it in his pocket. He tool one last look at the ocean and turned around to go home.  
  
Will walked with his head held high. He felt better now than he knew Jack was coming back. It's been about two mounts since he last saw Jack, but it seamed longer. Will then came to his house and walked threw the door. Elizabeth was talking to one of her old maids from her father's house.  
  
"Good morning Will," the maid said to him as he shut the door and walked passed her.  
  
"Good morning," he said lifting up his hat to her and then going into the bedroom.  
  
"I told you he was a fine man," she said in a whisper. Elizabeth laughed and shuck her head yes.  
  
"I best be going back home Miss Turner, it was nice talking to you."  
  
"Yes it was." Elizabeth said giving the maid a hug. "Good by,"  
  
The maid said good by to her and Will then left their house. Will then returned out of the bedroom.  
  
"I have good news Elizabeth," Will said coming to her side at the table.  
  
"What is it?" She asked.  
  
"Jack is coming back," Will said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Oh," Elizabeth said confused to how she felt.  
  
"What's wrong?" Will asked knowing by the sound of her voice that she didn't like the idea of Jack Sparrow returning.  
  
"Its just I know he's coming back because he wants something, a man like that doesn't just show up with out a reason."  
  
"I know the letter said he needed to talk to me about something and I know it's important, I can feel it, but please try to cheer up," he said grabbing her hand gently and kissing it.  
  
Elizabeth smiled at him. "I shall," she lied. She knew Jack would most likely want Will to go some ware with him and he wouldn't be around for a wile. Elizabeth left will in the dinning room and went into there room and sat on the bed. Now she wasn't sure if it was the right time to tell Will about her doctors visit. 


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry this chapter my beta reader hasn't gotten yet but I wanted to update so her you go. Ill try to fix it up later!  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
A FATHER RETURNS  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Looking out over the grand ocean, Jack saw in the distance Port Royal. He smiled and knew that within a couple of hours they would make it to the dock. Turning the wheal a little Jack looked down at his crew who moved about on deck. He wondered if any were mad at him for not explaining his actions but being a captain and all he thought he didn't always have to.  
  
Some hours pasted and they were now closer to the docks. Jack pulled out his telescope and looked at the dock. He then spotted Will and Elizabeth. They looked up and saw his ship.  
  
"They spotted us," he said lowering the telescope and handing it to Cotton who was standing next to him. "Gibbs," Jack shouted at the man below.  
  
"Yes sir," he said now looking up.  
  
"Get the anchor ready, were almost there."  
  
The wind picked up a little and the Black Pearl finally pulled into Port Royal. The anchor was dropped and the ship stopped at the dock. Jack hopped down in a hurry and got off and greeted Will and Elizabeth.  
  
"Will," Jack cried acting as thought it's been years since he last saw him.  
  
"I see you still the same." Will said shaking his hand.  
  
"Elizabeth, your still so lovely," he said kissing her hand.  
  
"Thank you," she said smiling at him.  
  
"Now Will can we talk.Alone!" Jack said placing his hand around Will.  
  
Elizabeth looked at them and walked to the Pearl to talk to Gibbs. Jack and Will walked down the dock and sat down. Jack looked around and saw no one.  
  
"Ware is everyone?" he asked Will.  
  
"Something is going on at the gallows, you safe don't worry," Will responded.  
  
"Good, anyway I was wondering if you would like to come aboard The Pearl for a wile ay?" Jack said looking at him.  
  
"Why?" Will said confused to why Jack wanted him to go with him.  
  
"Well I thing you might want to," Jack told him.  
  
"Well, why would I want to?" he asked again knowing Jack was probably up to something.  
  
"I saw some one,"  
  
"Who?"  
  
Jack took a deep breath. "Will I saw your father."  
  
Will looked at Jack in disbelief. " Jack you know my father is dead why would you say something like that,"  
  
"Listen Will would I trick you?" Jack asked placing his hand on Will's shoulder.  
  
Will looked at Jack of a moment and didn't answer him. Jack looked around and remover his hand from Will's shoulder.  
  
"Ok let me put it this way, would I trick you with a personal matter like this?" Jack said raising his hands up as he talked.  
  
"No you wouldn't," Will said in a low voice.  
  
"The what yee think?"  
  
"I don't know," Will said confused to what was going on. He didn't know what he wanted to do now. Nothing made sense to him.  
  
Jack gave a long sigh before he spoke again. "Ok all I want is for you to come with me and my crew to look for your father, he's being held captive by a Pirate I thought dead. Now this Pirate is very dangerous but we have been through worse. Well find away to get you father and return you and him home to your bonny lass, savvy?" jack said explaining it all to him.  
  
"So he really is a live." Will said lost in his thoughts.  
  
Jack rolled his eyes. "Will you answer please!" jack said pressing the matter and worried that soon there would be people on the dock and he would be imprisoned once again.  
  
"But Elizabeth."  
  
"She cant come, its to dangerous, I'm sorry,"  
  
Will looked at Jack a moment as he thought about everything he told him. It seamed as though there was more to it but he didn't want to know. Finally he spoke looking striate ay Jack.  
  
"Ill go with you Jack," Will said. "I want to see my father,"  
  
I hope you like this chapter! Sorry I haven't updated sooner. It will probably be a wile before the next chapter comes up. I'm just so busy with a lot of things but ill always make time for my story and ill keep updating if I get more reviews and if you all keep asking for it. Thanks for you time! 


	5. Chapter 5

Well I hope you'll all like this chapter. I finally found time to sit at my cp and type. Thanks for all the reviews. Ill try to get more chapters typed up soon I just have a lot to do since school will be starting shortly. Yuck. Also I'm working on another story. So I have a lot to do. Oh well enjoy and REVIEW! Thanks for the help.  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
A FATHER RETURNS  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
Jack smiled with delight at Will. "Come we have to go to the ship and leave at once,"  
  
"Why so soon?" asked Will.  
  
"I need to go back to Tortuga ware I was before I came here. There are some people well need to talk to for information." Jack said turning around.  
  
Will shuck his head and they began to walk back to the Pearl. When they reached the ship Will did not see Elizabeth.  
  
"Wares Elizabeth?" he asked looking at Gibbs.  
  
"She left, she knew you would be going and she didn't want to say good by." Gibbs said.  
  
"Very well, then off we go," Jack said boarding his ship.  
  
Will followed but something didn't feel right. It wasn't like Elizabeth to just leave him there. He sighed and climbed on deck. Jack went to the weal of the ship and looked down at Will.  
  
"Welcome back Will," he said with a witty smile.  
  
Will bowed his head a little and smiled back thought he didn't feel like smiling. He then went and helped Gibbs pull up the anchor. Jack grabbed the weal and moved the ship away from the dock and back out into the ocean.  
  
Anna Marie looked at the captain and narrowed her eyes at him. Jack happened to look down at her and saw her angry face. Confused he quickly looked away and looked out towards the water.  
  
"Captain!" Anna Marie shouted angrily at Jack.  
  
Jack looked back down at here. "Aye," he said.  
  
"You still haven't told us what's going on and ware were going." She said trying not to sound to mad.  
  
Jack looked at her then to the rest of the crew who all stared at him. "I guess I should tell you know ay," he said looking around his ship.  
  
"That would be nice," Anna Marie said folding her arm in front of her.  
  
"Were going to find Bootstrap Bill," Jack said moving away from the weal.  
  
The crew looked at him confused and Anna Marie started to laugh.  
  
"Your not serous are you?" she asked still laughing.  
  
Jack came down from the weal and stud on the deck in front of her. "Quite serous," he said putting his hands up.  
  
"But captain, Bootstrap Bill's dead," said a crewmember.  
  
Jack looked towards Will who was facing the water not listing to what the other said. He was lost in his mind and Jack could see that.  
  
"No he's not," jack finally said turning to his crew. "When we were at Tortuga I saw him, he's being held captive by." Jack trailed off as he thought about the pirate.  
  
"By who?" Gibbs asked  
  
"By Black Beard," Jack stated trying not to sound concerned since Black Beard was the most feared Pirate in the world. The crew all stared at Jack in disbelief.  
  
"I know what you're all thinking," Jack said now walking around his ship. "When we get back to Tortuga ill prove to you that they're both not dead, and then I'm not mad. There are some people there who know about him and I think they know of others," Jack finished.  
  
"And if they don't," Will said now facing Jack.  
  
"Ill ask around," Jack sad moving his hands around.  
  
Will keep silent and turned away from Jack. The Crew didn't know what to say so they went on tending to there jobs. They knew Jack and they also knew he wouldn't lead them into something they couldn't do. Jack went up to the weal once more. He opened up his New compos and glanced down quickly then turned the weal a little to the east and put the compos back in his pocket. 


	6. Chapter 6

Well here is the next chapter! Hope you all are enjoying it. Remember if you have a question about anything just ask. Ill have chapter 7 up soon.  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
  
A FATHER RETURNS  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
It was now late at night and the crew had retired and goon to sleep. Jack lay awake staring at his sealing in wonder. Will was still on deck and barley spoke a word to anyone. Jack really didn't know what to do with him; he wasn't good at these sorts of things. Jack thought to himself for a bit then got up from his bead and walked on deck. He looked out onto the ship and saw Will standing by the side of the ship, facing the water with his hands holding tightly to the side. Slowly Jack approached Will and lightly placed his hands oh his shoulder, which caused Will to turn around startled.  
  
"Something troubles you Ay," Jack said removing his hand.  
  
"Of coarse something troubles me," Will said now calm to see that it was only Jack who had disturbed him.  
  
"It must be hard to know your fathers still alive and yet you haven't seen him." Jack pointed out.  
  
"Its not that," Will said turning away. " Its just knowing that he's alive,"  
  
"Yes that would be tuff, but I know of something that should cheer you right up," Jack said reaching in his coat pocket and pulling out a flask. "Rum!" Jack said lifting the flask to his lips and taking a swig, then holding it out to Will.  
  
Will stared at him a moment not knowing weather to be mad at Jack or laugh. Jack then moved the flask closer to Will who took it from him. Will brought it to his lips then stopped and thought about Elizabeth. But rum would make him feel a little better and it was only one swig. So he then tilted the flask up and drank. Jack smiled and took the flask when Will handed it back to him. He took one last swig then put it back in his pocket.  
  
"Now how do you feel mate?" Jack asked trying to stand striate because he had already had much to drink that night.  
  
Will was about to answer him when they herd a women sneeze. Jack turned his head and looked around his ship expecting to see Anna Marie, but he saw no one.  
  
"Did you here that Will?" Jack asked looking back at him.  
  
"I did," Will answered.  
  
Jack made his way to the back of the ship with Will right behind him. He looked down into the brig of the ship and saw someone move. Will grabbed Jacks arm who then turned around.  
  
"Some things down there." Will said  
  
"I know and I think I know who," Jack then walked down below his ship. There were many barrels of rum and boxes of food down there. Will shuck his head as he saw how much rum Jack had stored down there. Jack then saw someone hiding behind a barrel. Carefully he walked up to the barrel so as not to scare the women and he grabbed her arm.  
  
"Now who could this be?' Jack said pulling her into the light of a lantern.  
  
"Elizabeth!" Will said in shock.  
  
She looked down pulling her arm away from Jack.  
  
"I thought it might have been her," Jack said smiling.  
  
Will gave Jack a dirty looked. Jack rowed his eyes and turned away.  
  
"I know, I know be quiet Jack," he said sitting on the stares at his side.  
  
Will turned towards Elizabeth and gently grabbed her hands.  
  
"Why did you come here?" he asked her in a soft voice.  
  
"I did not want you to leave me, not now," she said looking up at him.  
  
"Are you sure that's all?" Will asked concerned for her safety.  
  
Elizabeth looked down again, Will slowly lifted her face up and looked deep into her eyes.  
  
"Yes," she said.  
  
Jack looked at her, something wasn't right. She was hiding something from Will but he said northing.  
  
"I still wish you would have stayed at Port Royal, it's not safe here." He told his wife.  
  
"Then why are you here?" she asked.  
  
"Because I have to be," he said razing his voice a little but not meaning to.  
  
Elizabeth looked hurt but tried not to show it.  
  
"Then I must be here to," she said looking at Will.  
  
"You know you not guna get any ware with her mate," Jack said interrupting them.  
  
"I know and that a reason why I love her," he said and kissed Elizabeth. Jack quickly turned his head away.  
  
"I think we should all get some sleep," he called over his shoulder.  
  
"So do I," Will said and took Elizabeth hand and followed Jack up to the deck and to his room.  
  
"There is an extra bed in here for you two,' Jack said opening the door.  
  
"Well be there shortly," Will said.  
  
Jack lowered his head a bit and smiled at Will then closed the door behind him. 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it's been a wile since I last updated. I haven't been home. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. It will revile her secret. He he. Well please review when you're finished. Thanks a lot.  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
  
A FATHER RETURNS  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A couple of days went by and they were almost to Tortuga. That day the sun was shinning and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Elizabeth looked out into the deep blue water. She thought about home and her father then carefully placed her hands on her stomach, but feeling as though someone was watching her she quickly turned around and saw Jack Sparrow staring at her.  
  
"Shouldn't you be at the weal of the ship?" Elizabeth asked with a smile.  
  
"I should, but its my break," he told her.  
  
"Then who is?" she asked a little confused.  
  
"Anna Marie of cores," the captain said with a smile.  
  
Elizabeth laughed.  
  
"You know, something is different about you," he now said getting serous and changing the subject.  
  
"What do you mean different?" she asked a little nerves.  
  
"I'm not sure, so why don't you tell me ay," Jack said stepping a little closer.  
  
"I don't have to answer to you," Elizabeth said turning her back on him.  
  
"Then I could guess," Jack said still pushing the subject.  
  
Elizabeth looked back at Jack and glared at him. She wanted him to go away and leave her alone. But she knew he wouldn't do that. It wasn't Jack.  
  
Jack looked at her and thought for a moment before he said anything. Then it came to him. "Are you Pregnant?" he asked.  
  
Elizabeth's eyes widen as he said that and her face went red.  
  
"Then you are," Jack said a little excited.  
  
That's non of you business." Elizabeth said getting angry and she started to walk away from the nosy Pirate.  
  
"Does Will know?" Jack asked still not dropping the subject.  
  
Elizabeth stopped walking.  
  
"So he doesn't know," Jack said in a low voice so no one but Elizabeth could hear him.  
  
She turned towards Jack and gave him a dirty look then quickly walked away from him. Jack then turned away and walked back to the weal with a smile on his face and took control of the ship. By noon all were tired buy Jack keep on going. Finally Will came up by Jack to talk but he didn't look too happy.  
  
"What's wrong Will?" Jack asked his friend.  
  
"Its Elizabeth," Will said, "Something is wrong with her, she's not herself."  
  
"Really," Jack said not looking at Will now.  
  
Will looked at Jack with a questionable look. He looked hard at the captain and knew he was hiding something because of the glisten in his eyes.  
  
"You know," Will suddenly said approaching the captain.  
  
"Know what?" Jack said acting confused.  
  
"You know what is bothering Elizabeth." Will said raising his voice a little.  
  
"I might," Jack said looking at Will.  
  
"Then tell me," Will demanded.  
  
"Its not really my place to tell you these things," Jack said.  
  
"Since when did you care about that," Will asked him getting angry.  
  
"Since now mate," he said smiling and looked back out to water.  
  
Will sighed and then began to walk away. He was getting no ware with jack and he would not continue arguing with him. He was too tired. But Jack felt a little guilty, which didn't always happen.  
  
"Will," he said turning to him once more.  
  
Will turned around and looked at him. Jack took a deep breath then spoke.  
  
"Elizabeth's pregnant." Jack said looking strata at Will.  
  
Will looked at Jack in disbelief and didn't say a word.  
  
"I see the signs and when I confronted her she was very defensive," Jack told him and he turned the weal a little to the left.  
  
"I can't believe it," Will said in a low voice almost to himself. "Why wouldn't she tell me?"  
  
"She's afraid," Jack said to him.  
  
"Afraid?" Will said confused, "Afraid of what?"  
  
"Well from what I can see she doesn't want you to worry about her, she wants you to be happy and have fun," jack said trying to act funny.  
  
Will looked at him and didn't think he was funny.  
  
"Sorry mate," Jack said looking away from him.  
  
Will turned around and walked back onto the main deck. Elizabeth was no ware to be found. She was probably in a room resting but he didn't really care. The more he thought about what Jack had said the more he became angry with her.  
  
{How could she do this,} he thought, {How could she put herself and the baby in danger.}  
  
He was now very worried about his wife and his soon to be chilled. So Will looked for Elizabeth and found her lying in the bead. Will came to her side and placed his hands gently on her right arm. Slowly she turned around and looked up at Will with tears in her eyes.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know," she answered him wiping the tears away.  
  
Will looked at her and took hold of her hands.  
  
"Elizabeth," he said looking into her eyes. Elizabeth looked at him. "I know about the baby," he told her.  
  
Elizabeth pulled away from him.  
  
"Jack told me, please don't be angry with him," Will told her getting up and sitting on the bead.  
  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, I just didn't think it was the right time." She said now sitting up in the bead.  
  
"I know, and I understand, but by coming here you put yourself and the baby in great danger," Will said concerned for her.  
  
"I know," she said looking down.  
  
"You'll just have to be careful," he said and kissed her forehead. 


	8. Chapter 8

Ok well here is another chapter for those of you who are still reading this. I hope you still find it intersecting and keep reading. You should all like this chapter. There in Tortuga and well they find themselves among unpleasant company. Read and find out what I mean. And thanks for taking your time to read this and review it. This chapter will be one of the longer ones. So Enjoy.  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
  
A FATHER RETURNS  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Just as the sun set Jack and his crew made it to Tortuga once again. Their plan was to spend as little time they're as possible. Will and jack stayed together as most of the crew and Elizabeth stayed on board the Black Pearl for safety. Jack and Will made there way to Jack's favorite pub. Jack burst through the doors in a hurry and cleared his throat.  
  
"Lesion up you scafish dogs," he yelled to everyone who looked up at him in silence. "I need some information on a couple of Pirates,"  
  
"What Pirates?" someone called out.  
  
"Bootstrap Bill and Black Beard. I'm willing to pay 4 shillings for good information." Jack said turning to look at Will. He then looked back at the other pirates. Some began to laugh and others keep silent. Just as Jack thought he was getting no ware a man with long brown hair and a rugged beard stud up.  
  
"I got some information you might want," the man said coming closer to him. "Lets talk out side." Will and Jack followed him out side ware no one could hear then talk. They walked behind the building ware they saw no one and the man turned to Jack.  
  
"Wares the money?" he asked.  
  
"You'll get the money when you tell me what you know and if I think its good enough, savvy?" Jack told him. The man agreed.  
  
"I saw Black Beard, and he's here now in Tortuga. His ship hasn't left.yet, but from what I hear they're looking fore someone. I cant tell you who since I don't know but he'll do anything to find who he's looking for."  
  
"What about Bootstrap?" Will asked.  
  
"Bootstrap, well from what I saw he's being held prisoner because he knows ware something of Black Beard's is."  
  
"How do you know all this mate?" asked Jack a little suspicious of the man.  
  
"I over heard them talking one night," the man said.  
  
Jack thought to himself. He knew exactly what Black Beard was looking fore and he now realized that his live along with bootstrap and Will's were endanger. Jack dug into his pocket pulling out 4 shillings though he really didn't want to. He then handed the shillings to the man who took them quickly.  
  
"Thank you," Will called over his shoulder following Jack.  
  
The man nodded and Jack and Will walked back to the main road. Jack was thinking about Black beard and the treasure that Bootstrap and him took, but they thought he was dead. Jack needed a plain and fast. Will looked at Jack who was lost in thought. He wanted to know what jack was thinking.  
  
"Jack," Will said stopping for a moment.  
  
Jack looked back at him. "Yah," he said.  
  
"What are we to do now?" Will asked.  
  
"Well go back to the Pearl and tell the crew what we know, then will go find Black Beard's ship," Jack said turning back around.  
  
Will quickly followed behind him. They walked down the path dodging the people around them and making for the dock. It was late and the street was completely dark, besides the candles that lit up the road a bit. Jack constantly looked around like he was making sure someone didn't see him. Will was a little puzzled. When they reached the dock Jack stopped in his tracks.  
  
"What's wrong?" Will asked the captain.  
  
"Something's not right," he whispered.  
  
Slowly he approached the Pearl and looked on deck. No one was there on board. Will's heart sank as he found the Elizabeth was gone as well.  
  
"Elizabeth," he said in a low voice almost to himself.  
  
"Black Beard!" Jack said out loud.  
  
Will turned towards Jack and looked at him. "Why would Black beard take you crew?" he asked with anger in his voice.  
  
"Or kill them." Jack added not realizing what he just said.  
  
"Why Jack?" Will asked racing his voice.  
  
"Why what," Jack said acting as though he didn't know what he was talking about.  
  
"Why would Black Beard do this?" he shouted at the captain.  
  
"He's looking for something," Jack said turning to Will.  
  
"Or someone!" Will said coldly to Jack. "Your not telling me something and I want to know what it is Jack." Will said in anger.  
  
Just then a cold chilling wind blew towards them. Will shivered and Jack froze. Someone was there with them.  
  
"Yes Jack what haven't you told the boy?" said a voice.  
  
Jack and Will turned around and looked at Black Beard. The evil pirate smiled at Jack so he smiled back.  
  
"Well nothing that concerns you mate," he said stepping forward a little.  
  
"It has everything to do with me!" Black Beard yelled at Jack.  
  
"What's he talking about Jack?" Will now asked.  
  
"Oh the boy doesn't know?" Black Beard said turning to Will. "Wow, he does resemble his father, doesn't he?"  
  
"Uh.I don't know what you talking about, this isn't Bootstrap kid," Jack said stepping in front of Will.  
  
"Of cores it isn't. Boys get um," the pirate said and a bunch of men came out and grabbed Will and Jack. Black Beard approached them and looked at Jack.  
  
"I will find my loot Jack, and yell be the one to tell," he said then smiled. "Take them to the ship,"  
  
The men pulled them down the dock to a big dark looking ship. The hole way there they struggled but it did them no good. Finally they arrived at the ship and were thrown on deck. Will looked around the huge ship but he couldn't see much since it was darker then it was before. His eyes adjusted a little and then he caught sight of someone lying on the deck motionless. As his eyes adjusted some more he saw whom it was. Will's eyes filled with tears for the body he was staring at was Elizabeth's.  
  
Well I hope you like this chapter. Sorry if it takes me a while to update now, its because I'm in school now and I have lots to do. But ill try my best to write more. I hope I get more reviews because it seams to me that not meant people like this. but if I get more and you tell me to continue then I will. But only if you all want me to. 


	9. Chapter 9

Here is the next chapter! Sorry it took me a while to get this one up but I'm packed with homework and I just made enough time for this. I hope you all are enjoying this and continue to read it and also check out my other stores! Also my story should be making more sense and more twists are coming in the later chapters. I hope you like them.  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
  
A FATHER RETURNS  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
Will looked away with tears in his eyes towards Jack who noticed Elizabeth. Jack moved to her and no one stopped him. He placed his hands on hers, it was worm. He looked at her for a moment and realized that she was still slightly breathing.  
  
"Will," Jack said looking up. Will looked at him. "She's alive." He told him getting up. A sparkle of hope shinned in Will's eyes as he came to his wife's side.  
  
"Of coerce she's a live, she's to pretty to kill," Black Beard said now stepping onto the deck of his ship. Will and Jack stared at him. "Welcome aboard my ship," Black Beard said in a sarcastic voice. "Now Tell me ware it is Jack!"  
  
"I cant tell you what I don't know," Jack told him not braking his gaze at the captain.  
  
"Don't play dump with me, I know you and Bootstrap took my treasure," Black Beard yelled.  
  
"So that's what this is about." Will said standing up and not surprised that Jack had dragged him into this.  
  
"Sort of," Jack said glancing at Will.  
  
"Well you might as well tell the boy everything now," Black Beard said to Jack.  
  
"It doesn't concern the boy.much!" said Jack with a weird expiration on his face.  
  
"Oh but it does, see if you and Bootstrap don't tell me what I want you two along with the boy shall be killed! But the boy shall go first,"  
  
Will's heart skipped as Black Beard said that. This was the second time his life was in danger, and it was all Jack's fault.  
  
"Fine ill tell the boy," Black Beard said. "You see your friend and father stole my loot and hid it on an island some ware in Caribbean and I want to know ware," the captain said slamming his fist into the side of the ship. "Put the boy in the brig with the others and bring up Bootstrap, take the girl as well,"  
  
Two men then grabbed Will and began to bring him down the stares than lead to the brig. Will was thrown down in a cell and he saw his father being pulled out of the same cell. They looked at each other, Wow they really did look alike but age was upon his fathers face, then he was gone. Soon Elizabeth was brought down still unconscious and she was put into his cell. Will saw some of the crew ahead of him but looked away. He moved to Elizabeth side grabbed her hand and held it tight.  
  
"Will," Gibbs called to him.  
  
Will looked up but said nothing he was to lost in his thoughts.  
  
"How's Elizabeth?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know, but she's still breathing," Will answered looking at the crew and noticed that Anna Marie was missing. "Ware is Anna Marie? He asked.  
  
Gibbs looked down and dint answer him. Will looked at the others but no one spoke.  
  
'Who do none of you answer me?" he asked fearing the answer but wanting to know anyway.  
  
"She was killed," Gibbs said in a low voice.  
  
Will then felt bad that he had even brought it up now. He looked back at Elizabeth who then happened to open her eyes.  
  
"Will," she said softly.  
  
"Elizabeth!" he said hugging her, "Let me help you up," Will helped Elizabeth sit up and she leaned up against the wall. "Are you ok?" he asked her.  
  
"Ill be ok," she answered rubbing her head.  
  
What happened?" he asked wanted to know what she had gone through.  
  
"I was hit with something and that's all I can remember," Elizabeth said looking at Will.  
  
"Its ok, just rest now but try not to sleep yet it would be to good right now," he said looking smiling. Will then looked back at Gibbs and the crew of the Pearl.  
  
"Tell me what happened when Jack and I left the ship?" Will asked.  
  
"Soon after you two left Black Beard and his crew came aboard the Pearl. We tried to fight them off but they just keep coming. So we gave up but Anna Marie didn't want to. So she was fighting with the captain and ended up being run through with his sword and her body was thrown over the side of the ship into the water. We didn't know what Black Beard wanted until he asked about Jack. For some reason he wants Jack but Jack never told up why." Gibbs said looking down now.  
  
"I do," Will said in a hard voice.  
  
"Then tell me boy," Gibbs said grabbing the bares on his cell curious to know what kind of problem Jack had gotten them into now.  
  
"Jack and Bootstrap stole his treasure and hid it on some island, and Black Beard wants to know ware, but if they don't tell them kill me along with them," Will finished now leaning up against the wall. Elizabeth looked at him and Will saw the fear in her eyes that he didn't always see.  
  
"I don't want to lose you Will," she said almost in tears.  
  
"You wont lose me.I promise." Will said trying to cheer her up though he thought that nothing would save him. 


	10. Chapter 10

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
  
A FATHER RETURNS  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Jack stared at Bootstrap as they brought him on deck. If it wasn't foe his clothes and the setting of age in his face Jack could have sworn it was Will. He looked at his friend in disbelief and wanted to know how he survived, but that would have to wait till later. The man holding Bootstrap threw him next to Jack. Slowly he got to his feat but did not look up.  
  
"So are you two going to talk or should I bring young Will up here as well?" Black Beard said looking the two of them over.  
  
"Do we have any other choice?" Jack asked lifting his hands up a bit.  
  
"NO!" Black Beard yelled at Jack and sick of his foolish games.  
  
Slowly Bootstrap lifted up his head and looked at Black Beard. "Ill tells you ware it is if you promise not to kill or harm my son and his wife."  
  
"If you get me to my treasurer then I wont harm them," Black Beard said  
  
"Then I'll help," Bootstrap replied.  
  
Black Beard smiled and looked at Jack. "What about you Jack?" he asked.  
  
"I'll help," Jack, said not sounding worried.  
  
"Good," Black Beard said grinning. "Now, which island did you hide it on?"  
  
"Rock Co. Island." Bootstrap said.  
  
"Way anchor men were going to Rock Co. Island!" Black beard said.  
  
The crew cheered and began to lift up the anchor.  
  
"Put them in the brig with the rest, I'll call them up later," he said to a crewmember.  
  
"Aye, aye captain." The man said and took Jack and Bootstrap down into the brig and threw them in the cell with Will and Elizabeth.  
  
Will looked at Bootstrap.his father who he hasn't seen all his life. He didn't know what to say so he keep quiet. Jack feeling the tension in the cell broke the silence.  
  
"Bootstrap, its nice to see you again," he said  
  
"Yah." Said Bootstrap looking at his son but quickly looking away.  
  
"How did you do it?" Will finally asked.  
  
Bootstrap looked puzzled to what Will had asked. "How did I do what?" he said  
  
"Escape death!" Will said.  
  
"Oh.that," he said now looking away.  
  
"Yes we all want to hear how you managed not drowning," Jack said sitting down and stretching out.  
  
Bootstrap took a deep breath and sat down on the floor across from Will. "Then you know that Barbosa strapped the cannon to me?" he asked.  
  
"Yes," Will told him.  
  
"Well if you remember at that time we were cursed. Through we didn't know it yet and when they pushed me into the water they just left me. As I sunk to the bottom I removed my boot but was almost to the bottom. I thought I was going to die but I realized that I didn't need to take a breath. So I swam to the top of the water and looked around. The Black Pearl was gone and I didn't know what to do so I began to swim as fast as I could. I swam for two days and wasn't tired. Finally I reached Tortuga and got myself some new clothes. For ten years I head from all eyes not knowing what to do. Something was wrong with me, I was coursed and I couldn't get rid of it." Bootstrap finished.  
  
"I'm glad to see you again mate," Jack said placing his hand on Bootstraps shoulder.  
  
Will looked away and didn't say a word. His father was alive and yet he still wasn't happy.  
  
"Jack!" Gibbs finally spoke.  
  
Jack looked over at Gibbs. "What?' he said.  
  
"We have bad news," Gibbs said in a low voice.  
  
"We have been Captured by Black Beard," Jack said trying to make a joke.  
  
"Quit fooling its about Anna Marie." Gibbs said sounding serous.  
  
Jack eyes Gibbs and wanted for him to speak. But he didn't. So Jack looked around the room and in the cells but didn't find her. He then looked back at Gibbs. "Ware is she?" he asked very concerned.  
  
"She was killed." Gibbs chocked out looking towards the others in the cell.  
  
Jack looked away from Gibbs and said nothing. Anna Marie was dead and now Black Beard would pay!  
  
*~*~Well I hope you like this chapter. Sorry it took me so long to update. I have been so busy with school its not funny. But ill try to get the chapters up quicker next time. Maybe one chapter a week! Anyway thanks for reading this and I hope you continue to read it. If you want me to e-mail you when I put up another chapter and you come up anonymous please give me your e-mail address. Thanks for your time. 


	11. Chapter 11

Hey sorry this took so long. Anyway I just wanted to tell you all that there is an interesting twist to this chapter! You will have never had expected it. So I hope you like. Please tell me what you think. Enjoy reading!  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
  
A FATHER RETURNS  
  
Chapter 11  
  
Black Beard looked out into the dark water below. Soon they would be at Rock Co. Island and he would have his all his gold back. He looked back at his crew and looked for his first mate Matthew.  
  
"Matthew," he yelled to the man.  
  
Matthew looked up at the captain. "Yes sir," he said.  
  
"Bring Jack Sparrow up to the deck," he told him.  
  
"Aye sir," Matthew said and went below to the brig to fetch Jack for the captain. Soon Jack was pushed onto the deck and he fell to his knees with his hat thrown beside him.  
  
"You need to be more careful mate," he said standing up and placing his hat back on his head.  
  
"Hello Jack," The captain said coming onto the main deck and approaching him.  
  
"Hello," Jack said with a smile.  
  
"Surprised to see me?" Black Beard asked staring at Jack.  
  
"A little," Jack replied.  
  
The captain looked at Jack with his dark eyes and spat at the floor by his side. "When you shoot someone you should always make sure they're dead first!" Black Beard said raising his voice a little and moving away from Jack now.  
  
"I'll make a note of it," Jack said watching Black Beard carefully.  
  
"You know it really hearts to know that me own brother wants me dead!" Black Beard said now a little calm.  
  
"Well you did try to kill me," Jack said justifying his action.  
  
"Because you betrayed ME!" Black Beard yelled loosing his temper.  
  
"Only because you killed our father!" Jack yelled back for the first time.  
  
The crew was silent and all eyes were on black beard and Jack. They waited for their captain to react to what Jack said.  
  
"Your right Jack, I did kill our father, but he was getting on my nerves," Black Beard said in a calm voice.  
  
Jack said nothing. Black Beard then began to laugh.  
  
"You know your very cleaver, I could use someone like you," he said now facing Jack who stared back at his brother with a confused look on his face. "Tell you what, I'll make you a deal,"  
  
"Your not one to keep you word ay," Jack said bringing his hand up.  
  
"True but you're my brother and I could really use you," Black beard said coming really close to Jack.  
  
Jack moved his head back a bit. "Could you?" he said scratching his chin.  
  
"Yes, so if you join my crew I'll spare you life and give you another chance," Black Beard said.  
  
"You really would do that then ay?" Jack said racing his eyebrow.  
  
"Only for you," Black Beard said with a smile.  
  
Jack thought for a moment. It could be a trap but being with his brother for a bit could be fun, and this could be what his was looking for. It would give him more time to think. Jack looked at his brother and smiled. "I'll do it, but I do have a ship of me own so I will have to go back to it," Jack told him.  
  
"You shall then," Black beard said with a big smile. "Now go to the helm and direct us to the island," he now told Jack.  
  
"Aye sir," Jack said taking his hat off and bowing to his brother. He put it back on and went up to the helm to help them find the island.  
  
~*~*~Hey I hope toy like this chapter. Neat twist, don't you think? Anyway I hoped you liked this chapter. Please tell me what you think. Sorry it took so long to get this up. Like I said I'm really busy now. Thanks! 


	12. Chapter 12

Hey I'm sorry I haven't been up dating this. I have been really busy with school and guess what? I finally got a job! So that means I will be really busy! So I decided since I have nothing to do and no homework (for once) that I would at least type up the next chapter. I want to thank all of you for reviewing this story and giving me some advice. Thanks and keep reading!  
  
PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN  
  
A FATHER RETURNS  
  
Chapter 12  
  
A couple of days pasted and Jack never returned to the brig. Will had all kinds of thoughts in his head about what was going on, but the one the stuck the most was betrayal.  
  
"What if Jack is helping Blackbeard, I mean he did come and get me."  
  
"That's not the Jack I know," Gibbs said from the cell across from him.  
  
"But it's the one that I know." Bootstrap said.  
  
Will looked at him and then turned to Elizabeth who looked worried. He grabbed her hand and held it tight.  
  
"So it is possible Jack did betray us," Will asked his father.  
  
"Anything is possible with Jack, yet he is my friend," Bootstrap said turning to his son.  
  
"Then he could side with Blackbeard but help us before he knows it?" Will asked.  
  
"Not likely, he wont betray his brother again."  
  
When Bootstrap said that all looked at him. No one knew they were brothers and it was all becoming clear to them now.  
  
"Blackbeard and Jack are brothers?" Will said still ion shock.  
  
"Yes they have the same father but different mothers, and there mothers were twin sisters," Bootstrap told them.  
  
Will keep quiet. He was now very angry with Jack for never telling his this. But it was like Jack to do leave details out. Finally Gibbs spoke again.  
  
"What do you mean by he wont betray his brother again?" he asked  
  
"He betrayed his brother once before, turning everyone against him. So Blackbeard tried to kill Jack but he got to Blackbeard first. He shot him and left him for dead, but Blackbeard wasn't dead,"  
  
"Was this before Barbosa and the Black Pearl?" Will asked.  
  
"Yes it was, Jack was only 21 when he turned on his brother. There is a longer explanation on what went on between those to but you would have to ask Jack himself," Bootstrap said.  
  
"It still makes no sense," Will said placing his hands on his head.  
  
"Aye, it doesn't boy," Gibbs agreed with him.  
  
"Know I said he might betray us but the more I think about it the more I'm unsure," Will confessed.  
  
"But its Jack Sparrow and anything is possible with him." Elizabeth now said.  
  
"She's right Will, you cant predict him he'll do what he wants," bootstrap said moving to get comfortable.  
  
"Were all right," Will said looking at the door.  
  
"Jack is my friend and I know he's no fool." Gibbs said  
  
Cottons Partite squawked.  
  
"Cottons right, will have to Waite and see what's going on with Jack," Gibbs spoke again.  
  
"Well waiting is all we can do," Will said looking down on the floor.  
  
"Don't worry Will, I'm sure well think of something.or Jack will," Elizabeth said looking into Will's eyes.  
  
"I hope your right," was all Will could say. Elizabeth leaned against him and closed her eyes. Will was now worried and he didn't know what would happen next,"  
  
Well I know what will happen next! Lol. Anyway I hope you enjoyed reading this. Ill try to get the next chapter up ASAP. So I don't know what that will be happening. Keep reviewing and ill keep posting. Thanks for everything! 


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey sorry about the long ass wait. I haven't had anytime for any of this and then I lost my story and now well I have a lot of time now so ill try to finish this very soon.**

PIRATES OF THE CARIBBEAN 

**A FATHER RETURNS**

**Chapter 13**

"Drop the anchor," Blackbeard yelled to his crew. He looked at Jack who was facing the island. "Jack." He called to him. Jack turned and looked at him. Blackbeard then tossed the keys at Jack who coat them with ease. "Go get Will and bootstrap, there coming with us,"

Jack took the keys and headed down to the brig. He walked down the stares and everyone in the brig looked at him. He then came to Will's cell.

"You and Bootstrap are wanted on deck," he said to them. Will and Bootstrap got up and walked out the doors. Elizabeth gave him a dirty look and Jack smiled and turned around dropping the keys next to the door, he then walked on deck with Will and Bootstrap.

Elizabeth's eyes lit up realizing Jack had dropped the keys. She put her hand through the bars and grabbed them.

"Keep them close Elizabeth," Gibbs said to her. She them sat back down and placed them behind her.

"Ah, Will and Bootstrap so nice of you to Join us, were just about to go ashore," Blackbeard said.

"Why do u need us?" Will asked.

"Well Bootstrap knows the way there and you, well you're here incase he messes up."

"Cant Jack show you the way!" Bootstrap said coldly.

"Sorry mate my memory isn't want it use to be," Jack told him.

Two men then grabbed Will and Bootstrap and brought them to a boat. Two more men were on the boat and helped them aboard. Jack and Blackbeard then boarded the boat.

"MATTHEW" Blackbeard yelled.

"Yes sir."

"Take charge while I'm gone." He called and the boats were then lowered into the water. One of the men in the boat then took the ours and moved away from the ship. Two more boats then followed them to the island.

No one spoke a word when they rowed to the island, the Erie silence made Will nervous. He still didn't know what was going on in Jack's head and maybe he didn't want to know. He wasn't sure anymore.

The three boats finally made it to the shore of Rock Co. Island. Blackbeard pulled his gun out and pointed it at bootstrap.

"Get up." He said coldly.

Slowly bootstrap got up and walked out of the boat. Two men picked up will and dragged him along. They bound his hands together so he couldn't pull away from them. The other two men stayed at the boats and the rest followed Blackbeard and Bootstrap so they could help carry the treasure.

Bootstrap led them through the thick forest on the island. Will looked around him and tried not to think about much. He then looked over to Jack who was carefully watching Blackbeard and Bootstrap.

"You should have told me you were brothers." Will said looking at Jack.

"It didn't cross my mind." Jack said turning towards him.

"It never does," Will said under his breath

"I heard that mate." Jack said.

"I should have known that's you would do something like this!"

"Like what?" Jack said acting like he didn't know what Will was talking about.

"I'm sure you don't know." Will said rolling his eyes. The man holding Will suddenly pulled Will's head back with his hair.

"That's no way to talk to a caption." He said.

"Keep the boy quiet." Blackbeard shouted from the front.

"Aye sir." The man said.

"Jack come up front!" Blackberd said and jack then moved his way to the front.

"Are we almost there?" he whispered to Jack.

"I think so." Jack said looking around.

"Good." The captain said to him. Soon Bootstrap stopped and pointed to an empty spot near a tree.

"That's ware it is." He said.

"Boys start digging." Blackbierd said with an evil smile.

The other men who were with them, brought the shovels to the ground and began to dig in the soft ground. The sun was high in the sky and there wasn't a cloud in sight. Will looked at his father who looked right back at him. A look of sorrow was upon his face as though it was all his fault. Will then looked at Jack and gave him a dirty look. He wanted to strangle him. He pulled a little but was pulled back even harder by the man holding his arms. Soon a shovel hit something. Blackbeard eyes lit up with greed.

"Uncover it u fools." He shouted at his men who the uncovered three chest. Blackbeard looked down at the chest. Them men opened them up and it was filled with gold that shimmered in the sunlight. Jack looked down and knew he had to act soon.

**Well their u go. Another chapter for u to dwell on. Lol but ill try to get the next one up in a week or so. Let me know what u think. Hope u like it. The next chapter is great.**


End file.
